It All Started with Canon
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: I fell in love with Canon and just got this idea in me... A Violin, Piano and Flute... This Three can captivate a heart...yet, only one can own his Heart... Which would it be?
1. Violin

Violin 

"Huh?" a young boy woke up from his little nap to a beautiful enchanting sound. It was full of joy and love. He followed the sound, from the bushes he hid and peaked at whom was playing such amazing sounds.

"A girl…" his eyes was wide in amazement. A girl was standing just beside the fountain. She had brown silk hair, waving from every direction, so perfect and natural. Her eyes were closed, but she had long eye lashes and a face with radiance and strength. She was playing an instrument. A violin.

She sways smoothly and the way she plays gracefully was like she was a beautiful angel sent from above to play just for him. Why for him?

The leaves on the bush weren't helping. It made his nose itch, and a sneeze sounded. The angel stopped playing. Startled, she opened her eyes. Ruby red, they were beautiful, burning with passion with each moment of gaze.

He stood, filled with leaves on his hair and a bit of scratch from the bushes' stems. She smiled with relief.

"I…I'm sorry to have startled you" He apologized with a bow and quickly raised his head "The music you were playing…it was amazing" she stood silent for a moment, surprised at his sudden praise and then smiled once again.

"It's Canon… My song" she replied "Thank you for the compliment"

She had a soft smile. His heart quickens and he suddenly became bashful. She giggles.

"I-It was very nice to hear you play, S-Sorry to have disturbed y-you" he bowed once again.

"Please stop the formalities" she asked and went near him. She brushed away all the leaves from his spiked hair and brushed gently the bruise on his chin with her handkerchief. He stiffened. She told him to relax. She told him to keep the handkerchief and had already placed back her violin in its case and was about to go when he suddenly stopped her.

"P-Please… M-May I… know your name?" she smiled. She thought he looked cute, being so nervous around her.

"Tifa…yours?"

"C-Cloud…Cloud"

"Well then, it was nice meeting you Cloud…until we meet again…" she waved good bye and gone out of his sight. He sighed.

"Again…We'll… Meet again" he closed his eyes and tries to remember her music "Canon…eh?"

He smiled and gave a grip on the Handkerchief that had her name sewn on it. After a few moments in daze, he took a long sigh and went to his destination.

* * *

Please Review… I was listening to Canon in D Major. It soothes me, and this image just came in my mind. Hope you like it.


	2. Piano

Piano 

He arrived in the coffee shop where he was supposed to work. It was old fashioned in design, yet warm and cozy. People loved it there for any occasion. It was cold 'Music's Cove'

Each Sunday night, the owner finds a musician to play their instruments in the café. Today was a pianist.

He spotted her in a pink dress, taking her bow before going to the old yet very delicate grand piano. She also had brown silk hair like Tifa's, but her hair was in a long braid, her eyes were green, a contact with it reminds you of the beauty of nature. She had the softest face he'd saw, she glowed with innocence and peace.

"Get yourself in here boy!" his boss Cid, semi-yelled at him. He didn't like shouting much, and the performance was about to start.

Cloud hurried on his uniform and hid Tifa's handkerchief in his pocket. He went to the counter and pays full attention on the pianist.

First she put her hands together and whispered something. She seemed to be praying. With a sigh of relief and smile, she began to play.

It was slow and at peace…it was relaxing. Everyone had their eyes closed and was enjoying the soft music. By the time it reaches the middle part, he recognized the tune. It was the one before, only a different instrument. It's Canon.

She played so well and her eyes were also closed. Her hands moved quickly with grace to every key. It was an amazing performance.

By the time it had ended, everyone had given applause. She stood and bowed. Her smile, so innocent and peaceful.

"Is something wrong?" she approached him. He snaps back to reality and noticed her standing in front of him.

"You've been staring at me quite some time now" she smiled.

"I-I…I'm Sorry….You played Canon, right?" he was stuttering again. She didn't giggle like Tifa used to. She just kept up the conversation formally.

"That is right… It is my song" she said with poise. It was the same response Tifa gave. 'My Song'

"M-May I know your name?" he asked.

"A gentleman should do introductions first" she stated. She was formal yet wasn't harsh.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm Cloud"

"Aerith…" She gave a sweet smile. Suddenly a car sounded. Aerith was quite surprised, she turned her head to the door and back at our young lad "so long, Cloud"

Another smile and she went off. As an engine start, an expensive looking car zoomed away, leaving Cloud still stunned.

"Yeah…bye" he whispered. He met two angels today. That was unexpected. He continued his work with the thought of both beautiful angels.

* * *

Please review…I hope everyone likes it and I recommend all to listen to Canon.


	3. Flute

Flute

He was already walking home, passing through the bay. As he passes by, on the porch, melodies were in a sweet and cheery tune.

There was again, another girl. She had short silk black hair. Her eyes were also closed. Her face looked energetic and cheerful, like a little girl who dreams of fantasies. As she plays, her heels go up, as if she was waiting for her wings to sprout from her music… another angel. By the way, she also plays an instrument… The flute.

"Canon…" now Cloud had a smirk on his face. This was the third time. All seem same like angels and all play instruments though different, but one song… Canon.

He went near to get a good listen to her music. As he walk on the porch. She opened her eyes. Purple, sweet and glee. She continued to play while looking at him. Her heels stopped going up and now she was dancing. Step by step she spun on the porch.

"H-Hey!" Cloud got worried she'd make a wrong step, and she did. She was gonna fall, her music stop so suddenly, she extended her arm while gripping on her flute.

"I got you!" just in time, Cloud got hold of her hand. She looked up at him and grinned with amazement.

He took her up and now both were sitting on the porch. Her smile faded and both stared at each other. She wore a knee length green dress with puff up sleeves and shimmers. By the way now that he thought about it. Tifa was also wearing a dress, a red tube dress made of silk, also knee length… in fact the three of them wear dresses on knee length. Aerith had a sleeveless one though that was pink with ribbons.

"Big…" she started talking.

"Huh?"

"Brother" she smiled.

"Big brother? Me?" Cloud was confused, she nodded. She was like a little girl from her looks and smile. Pure and innocent.

"What's your name, Big brother?"

"C-Cloud… My name's Cloud" this girl wasn't giving him formalities like the others, yet he stutters again "How about you?" now his calm.

"Yuffie" she smiled at him. She was still gripping on the flute. She looked at it and placed it back in its case "I love the flute!"

"I'm sure you do" Cloud gave a thoughtful smile. Such a sweet girl.

"You were playing Canon, right?" he asked. She was surprised and then gave him a sudden smile.

"Uh huh! My song! Canon!" her face was full of pride and again, the response 'my song'. She turned her gaze to the street clock. Her eyes widen.

"I'm late! My sisters are going to be mad!" she quickly took her things and was running off. Cloud looked at her wondering if there won't be a good bye.

She looked back at him while she ran; waving her free hand at him as she yelled "Bye Bye Big Brother Cloud!" and she scurried off.

Cloud stood up and gave out another smirk, took his belongings and headed to his apartment to finish packing for his new dorm at his new school. As he was walking he began to think.

'I wonder who her sisters are?' the thought of all of them being related seemed interesting. Well, he doesn't seem to mind seeing them again. It could be fun… especially this all started with Canon…

* * *

Alright! The next Chapter would be the start of everything! When our semestral break comes up, I will surely update as soon as I could to all my stories. Please enjoy and Review!


	4. Meet again

Meet again…

"Done!" Cloud shouted with victory. He had just finished unpacking all his stuff in his new dorm at his new school, Angelic Arts Academy.

The names not so good for a guys perspective but it's the only school that has not only the highest degree for arts but also its where you'll find all the successful and beautiful students of the future. Well, that's how people put it.

"Better get ready tomorrow!" he lays down his bed and was getting drowsy by the minute. The dorms gave one room for each. Girls and boys are of course separated buildings. It's on different sides. You have to get through the main school before you get through the other side dorm, which is quite hard. Security is high and rules have it that going to the other dorm is forbidden.

"I better…yawn…prepare…." With a second yawn, Cloud fell asleep, dreaming about the three angels he met days ago.

Next day…

"Hey!" Cloud waved his hand signaling a young man, he also had spiked hair but it was black.

"Took you long enough…How's your dorm?" he asked.

"Great, good thing its singles" Cloud sighed in relief. He thought he was going to be late, since it's already ten minutes before seven, and he doesn't know where his class is.

Suddenly, he became suspicious, why was everyone gathered outside? Are they waiting for someone? He was really confused. Zack doesn't seem on planning to go inside yet. What's up?

"Um…hey" Cloud wanted to know what's going on, but Zack stopped him from talking.

"They're here!" Zack shouted out loud. Everyone looked at him and began to clear the way. Everyone lined up both sides clearing the way to the school doors. Cloud lined up too, though he has no idea what's going on.

"What's going on?" he asked. The Guy next to him began to look at him as if he just got two heads. He had red hair; he had a ponytail at the back.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"No wonder" he grinned. He pointed to a car that pulled up at the gates. It was a limousine.

"Rich kids?" Cloud asked. Is this how rich people get treated here?

"Not just rich, check it out" he pointed again. Cloud's eyes widen. Three girls went out. They were wearing the same clothes. A blue skirt above knee and long sleeved white blouse underneath a long sleeved jacket in the shade of blue. On the upper left chest was the crest of the school.

(I'm no good with clothe description…sorry)

But that wasn't surprise Cloud, the ones wearing them were. The first one who went out was a short haired girl with a cheerful smile… Yuffie.

Next was a braided haired one. She had an angelic face, an innocent smile… Aerith.

The last one was whom Cloud seems to think would be as graceful as the others seem to be at a wrong edge. He was thinking she would put up a strong yet gentle aura, but she entered with a shy smile which was still attractive to him, but she seem to lower her head, as if she was lowering her shine from the others…this wasn't like her…Tifa wasn't like this..He thought.

"You see" the red headed guy named Reno began explaining as the girls made their entry "These girls aren't just rich…they own the school! They're the Lockharts! The girl at the right, Tifa's her name. She's eldest, Next is the Center, Aerith, she's the most Beautiful one if you want to know, and on the left side, the youngest Yuffie. She's so cheerful and happy, too bad she's taken"

"They're all…in the same year?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah…they may have the same father, but they had different mothers… their mothers are gone now though, they died in an accident. The real daughter was Tifa. Aerith and Yuffie's mothers weren't the legal one. But, they're treated just the same as Tifa…I guess" Reno began scratching the back of his neck. Something wasn't right, Cloud thought.

"Anymore information?" Cloud asked, wanting to know more.

"Oh yeah, they're known for their talent in instruments. They are skilled as pro. It's in their blood, you know. Their family was known for such professional talent, needless of too much training. They're incredible! It would be a dream if they knew you and you get close to them like Zack and Vincent…OH god! They're looking here!" Cloud left his gaze from Reno and saw the three angels looking at him. Everyone else was also. But what caught him in a daze was that Tifa's eyes that just seemed down had the brightness he knew.

"Big Brother Cloud!" Yuffie was the first to take action from the long silence around. She pulled Vincent somewhere and Zack and went in front of Cloud.

"Big Brother Cloud meets Vincent and Zack! Hey! Big Brother Cloud saved me the other day when I was to fall in the lake!" she smiled. Cloud gave a smile. Reno was behind him, obviously eavesdropping.

"Well, Thank you for saving her" Vincent shook hands with him. Zack patted his shoulder.

"Way to go man! I didn't know you met one of the Seventh Heaven!" Zack grinned. Seventh heaven? Cloud was confused.

"Cloud…" Tifa mumbled. Her face seemed to brighten and people began to notice. Chatting started.

"Hey, look at Tifa, she's happy"

"You know, she's beautiful when she's that bright"

"She should brighten up like that; she's better like that than being all gloomy down"

Aerith gave Tifa a small glance and clenched her fist. She bowed her head, when she felt Tifa going to approach Cloud; she raised her head and had a cheerful smile on her face.

"Cloud!" Aerith ran to him. Tifa stopped at her tracks. Her brightness left her. Aerith glanced at her and gave a small victory smile. She turned back to Cloud.

"It's so nice to see you" she said with an innocent smile.

"Uhm, hi Aerith" Zack tried butting in. Aerith turned to him and gave him a polite greeting and turned back to Cloud. She doesn't seem interested in Zack. Zack felt bad.

"Why not come later to the Seventh Heaven room? It'll be fun" Aerith smiled. Cloud was silent, he wasn't paying attention at Aerith, and he was looking at Tifa, who was left in the middle, as if she was invisible.

"Tifa..." he mumbled. Tifa raised her head a bit and began moving forward to them.

"Nice meeting you again, Cloud" she gave out a smile. But she was bright again, just a bit though. Her smile was half of what he seems to recognize about her. She was acting different.

"Well, let's go! Introductions are done, time to go in before we get late" Aerith smiled. Everyone agreed and headed in. they went to the gym for the Welcoming.

'Tifa…' Cloud couldn't keep his thoughts out about Tifa…she wasn't acting like her true self. There was something wrong, he wants to know why. Why was Tifa like that?

* * *

Took me long enough to update…well, enjoy!


	5. Off tune

Off tune

"You're so awesome!" Reno wouldn't stop praising "Not only have you met them personally, you saved Yuffie, Had Aerith interested in you and brighten Tifa for the very first time! You are one lucky dude!"

Cloud didn't know how to respond. How would he have known the three angels were really siblings and were the owners of the school?

Everyone entered the auditorium. For a rich school, of course you'd expect a large auditorium, which was true.

Everyone settled in their seats. A lot were fighting for the front rows. Zack said they didn't need to worry, they had front row seats already, and the meaning by 'we' Reno was added. He looked like his long dream came true.

As they seated, Cloud noticed something oddly about Zack. As Reno blabbered nonstop, Zack was quiet the whole trip to the auditorium. He wasn't usually like that, he was mostly cheerful and in to any conversation. Cloud seems to have an idea of why he was acting like that.

Flashbacks

"Hey Cloud, guess what" Zack was shouting on the phone.

"Zack…I know you miss being here since you move out, but please…it's the middle of the night! I got classes tomorrow" Cloud complained on his pillow.

"Yeah but…"

"But…?"  
"I met this girl; she's so beautiful and graceful!"

"You're waking me up for a girl? That's new…she must be something"

"She's different than others! I'm in love Cloud and I'm not even ashamed!"

"Congrats" before Zack could add anything else; Cloud hung up and closed his phone. Buried his face on his pillow and slept.

End of flashback.

Introductions and other stuffs expected in an opening ceremony were done. The principle suddenly went up the stage, everyone seemed excited.

"And now, the last and biggest event of this day, a performance of our angels, the Lockharts!"

Everyone clapped their hands as the curtains opened revealing Aerith in the middle. Next to her was Yuffie while Tifa seemed to be at the other end of the piano, a bit backward than the others.

Then they started playing. The music they played shows a tune that can't be done by just beginners. They played with grace, though at some points, there was off tunes.

Cloud checked on who keeps missing some notes and to see Tifa, by the back, looking like she can't compose herself to play the music as her sisters are doing.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, finally speaking.

"Tifa…"

"Oh, she's been like that ever since she entered high school"

"What do you mean?"

"When she was young, she was called as a genius. She played as a pro at the age of 6…there were also stories that said she was asked to enter professional contests when she was elementary, but when she entered here, what others say seemed to be false, she's shy, always messing up, and well, a complete opposite. When she brightened up awhile ago. It was the first time"

"This isn't her"

"What?"

"It isn't her…"

Zack couldn't grasp Cloud's meaning and just continued to watch Aerith, as she taps each keys with grace.

The performance ended and everyone began exiting. New students were asked to go to the office to get their schedules and handbooks.

Cloud went alone to the office; there were a lot of new students. When they saw him, they keep murmuring things.

"Isn't he the guy close to the Lockharts?"

"Lucky guy"

"Aerith seem to like him"

"Awesome"

"His hot"

Cloud ignored their noises as it increases. He went to the lady by the counter and asked for his schedule.

"Here you go" she handed him his schedule and handbook "I just need to assign an old student here to assist you"

"Ma'm, here are the papers" Tifa entered holding files of paper. All the murmurs silenced and everyone bowed at Tifa.

"Hello Miss Lockhart"

"Oh…uhh…Tifa…just Tifa" Tifa still had that shy gloom on her. The new students seem uneasy with her.

"She doesn't give off a high aura..." someone whispered.

"Yeah…her sisters seemed better than her though" another said.

Tifa lowered her head, Cloud seem to see that she felt insulted.

"Ah Miss Lockhart! Please escort Mr. Strife!"

Both were wide eyed, but it seems like it was a good thing.

"Guess we really keep meeting again"

"Yeah" Tifa replied with a bright smile. Cloud smiled back. He liked it when Tifa's like this; her gloomy and distancing part doesn't seem like her true self. It wasn't like her when they met for the first time.

"Anyway, what happened?" Cloud asked. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't play like that…when we met…you were more graceful…better than your sisters I'd say, and the way you are when I saw just awhile ago…its not you…" He looked at Tifa's eyes; he can see she knows what he meant.

"I got reasons…" she bowed her head "I'm acting like this for someone's happiness"

"How about your happiness?" Cloud asked, not liking Tifa's reasons.

The walk at the corridors was now silent. Though the silent seemed right since Cloud thinks he went overboard.

"Well, Thanks for the help" Cloud said as he entered his classroom.

"I'm on the next classroom, see you later?"

"Yeah" Cloud smiled. Tifa was bright again, and cheerfully went to her class, all heads turn, as if Tifa had two heads, everyone's eyes were wide. Cloud smiled and sat, ready for class.

* * *

Took a long time to update this one…hope you like it! I'll try to update my other stories more often. Please Review!


	6. Reasons

Reasons

"Hello?" Cloud opens a large double door with the words 'Seventh Heaven' carved on it "Whoa"

Inside, he was fascinated by the features…

At the right side, was a bar; behind it was a door that might lead to a kitchen since cooked meals had a strong scent behind it.

At the other side, materials for polishing and maintaining musical instruments. There is also a working desk where they place their instruments. There's also a large cabinet filled with trophies and medals, they were mostly gold and silver.

In the middle was a stage that was wrapped with high class red rugs. By the center of it was a black shinny well maintained grand piano. Around the stage were two curved sofas. On the sofa, sat Aerith, Yuffie, Vincent and Zack. No Tifa.

"Cloud!" Aerith stands from her seat with a cheerful smile. Zack began sulking. He didn't like it one bit, how Aerith was acting, Cloud didn't like it either, she was so composed and mannered when he first met her, and first impressions mean a lot.

"Come! Sit with me!" Aerith pulls him by the wrist. She looks at Zack who sat beside her, before Cloud came.

"You wouldn't mind changing seats for me, Wont you, Zack?" Aerith ask with a pout.

Zack bowed his head for some time, then raise it up with a smile, maybe real for a stranger, but fake if you know Zack too well.

"Of course" he smiled and took a seat beside Yuffie and Vincent.

"You okay, Zack?" Yuffie asked, clutching onto Vincent's arm. Vincent puts a hand on Yuffie's mouth before Zack answers.

"No, Yuffie" Vincent said, Yuffie nodded in silence. Zack pats her head with a depressed smile "Don't worry, Yuffie, I'm fine"

Yuffie wasn't really convinced but let it pass, the three of them watch as Aerith pulls Cloud to different places.

"This is where we get our instruments the maintenance they need, well mostly Yuffie does, and mine has personal maintenance" Aerith was full of pride. Cloud wasn't really listening, he was looking for Tifa.

"Say, Where's-" Cloud was about to ask, but Aerith keeps talking.

"And that's our trophies!"

"Is Tifa-"

"Yuffie and I are doing quite a great job"

"Hey, you're not including-"

"Were earning lots of awards!"

"Hey, would you-"

"That's the bar, it doesn't have anything alcoholic though, and it's just where we get our meals-"

"Aerith!" Cloud shouted. Aerith stops her sentence. The others were surprised, no one shouts at Aerith like that, Zack for one, didn't like it. Cloud has to talk to Zack later.

"I appreciate the tour and all, but, please, can you let me talk?" Cloud pleaded. Aerith was quite speechless; she hasn't been shouted at and stopped while talking.

"Well?" Cloud asked, snapping his fingers "You listening, Aerith?"

"Huh…oh, uh..." Aerith shot a glance at the other people in the room. They had an eye contact for a moment before the three looked other ways, acting as if what happened was just their imagination.

Aerith raises her head high up and looks at Cloud with high composure and stature. It was exactly the same aura she presented when they first met.

"I'm Sorry for such behavior…I guess I was just quite thrilled to see you again" She let out a sincere smile.

"Oh…" Cloud was half convinced. Suddenly, all eyes went to the door leading to the kitchen. It opens and Tifa appears with a plate of cookies.

"Uhm…Am I disturbing something?" She asked, until her gaze turns to Cloud "Cloud!" she smiled, then her gaze turn to a glaring Aerith "Hello…" the cheer of her voice went back to its lowness again.

"Tifa…" Cloud was quite worried, something was going on. Something quite wrong. Was the Person Tifa talking about…was Aerith?

"My cookies!" Yuffie jumps off her seat and runs to Tifa, hugging her tight. Tifa loses balance, but gains it back without wasting a cookie to fall.

"Be careful Yuffie, their hot" Tifa smiled, but it wasn't the cheery one.

Yuffie takes a bite at one cookie "It's good! Your cooking is the best big sister!"

"Quite true" Vincent also raises his seat with Zack and takes a cookie. Both liked it and had their seconds.

"Nice cookies, Tifa" Zack complimented. Tifa felt flattered, but she seemed to hide the expression. Cloud wanted a taste, no, he wanted to be there with the others, but Aerith was clutching on his sleeve tighter by the minute. Her eyes were glancing with coldness at Tifa's direction.

"Yuffie!" Aerith called. Yuffie turned to face Aerith with crumbs on her face.

"Wipe those off, and get your Fie…" Aerith pulls Cloud back to the sofa.

"Watch us ok?" she smiled, letting Cloud sit on the sofa. She goes on the small stage and sat in a ladylike manner. Yuffie went up the stage too, holding her flute or as she calls it…Fie.

"Yuffie" Vincent called. Yuffie looked below and smiled.

"I'm a bit taller than you" she stated. Vincent shook his head and wipes her mouth while saying "Crumbs, you forgot to wipe it off"

Yuffie grinned as thanks you and went beside the piano. She noticed something and turned to Aerith.

"How about Big sister Teefie?" Yuffie asked. Aerith gave her a cold gaze for a minute then smiled.

"Tifa is tired baking those cookies; she won't mind not playing her violin…won't you?" Aerith's gaze goes to Tifa.

Tifa stared at her with a bit of depression. Tifa then turns her attention to Yuffie, she hold a smile.

"Aerith is right, you two play, I'll watch" Tifa was going beside Cloud, but she felt Aerith's gaze. She sighs and goes to the opposite couch where Zack accompanies her. Vincent sits beside Cloud, both of them facing the right side of the piano where Yuffie stands.

"What are we to play?" Yuffie ask "Romance?"

"No" Aerith reply.

"Chopin?"

"Wrong again"

"What then?"

"Canon…" Aerith smiled. Yuffie was surprised. They're going to play Canon, without Tifa?

"How about-" Yuffie wanted to change but Aerith's eyes weren't easy to convince. She nods absently and positioned herself.

Then music was made.

The Piano and Flute had a wonderful melody, both had unity. Melody's were just so beautiful to hear and relaxing. It was like listening to pro musicians.

Vincent closed his eyes to enjoy the music; Zack also had his eyes closed. Cloud had his opened, she noticed Tifa want paying much attention to the two performers. She had her head bowed and if Cloud wasn't imagining things, he thought he saw a tear.

The performance ended with applause from two guys, the two other audiences doesn't seem to bother a clap.

Yuffie went down the stage and placed Fie on the Sofa, and then she went to Vincent.

"Did I do ok?" she asked. He shook his head. Yuffie pouts.

Vincent gave a small smile "No word can describe how well you performed"

Yuffie grins and was going to Tifa for more cookies but…

Tifa stands, wiping her eyes, her head still lowered so no one can see.

"I'll be out for awhile, meet you guys later" She heads towards the door.

Cloud was about to go after her, he knew he wasn't imagining things, she was crying. As he was about to run, Aerith was already down the stage and began pulling his sleeves.

"When someone performs, a simple clap or praise to show appreciation, next time, ok?" she said. But Cloud wasn't listening.  
"Let go Aerith" He gets himself loose from her grip and runs after Tifa who already left the room. Aerith was frozen in her spot, once again surprised. Vincent and Yuffie were also surprised. Zack didn't show any emotion. He has an upfront expression as he gaze at the exiting Cloud and then to the girl he sought for.

"Aerith" he approaches her. She turned a sour expression on her face.

"How could he…me…How could he just…" Aerith looked at Zack with an angry expression.

"How can he just go off like that? From me! Me!" she asked. He sighed.

"I don't control Cloud"

"Well your old pals! Do something about it!" she had an annoyed tone in her voice "If you really love me, like you say, you want me to be happy, right?"

"Of course"

"Then do something about how Cloud acts! He should know whose giving him such privilege as to enter this room and have a personal performance!" she walks off. Zack sighed again. He does love her, want her to be Happy…but, he didn't want things to be like this. She doesn't even consider him as her boyfriend as she says he is.

Yuffie finds the cookie tray on the sofa. She takes one and bites it.

"Huh?" She was quite surprised.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked.

"It's wet and a bit salty" she pouted "They were crunchy and sweet awhile ago"

Vincent gave out a smile.

"We'll just buy some"

"No one can get Tifa's cookies taste!"

"Tifa isn't here; how about ask her for some again later?"

Yuffie nods and exits the room, saying she needs to get her textbooks from her class. Now the room was left by two guys.

"Is it hard?" Vincent asked.

"I'm strong…"

"But this can't go on…"

Zack sits on the sofa "What am I to do?"

"You're her boyfriend, get things straight"

"Heh…" Zack chuckles "Boyfriend… yeah, that's what they know…It's what I know…How about her, does she know or even feel it?"

"I feel sorry for you, you know…Also for Cloud and more importantly…Tifa"

"She was crying while they play"

"I knew that…" Vincent states. Zack stands and eats one cookie.

"What's really up with those sisters?" Zack asked.

"Don't' get Yuffie involved, the conflict is more on Tifa and Aerith"

"Well then, you have proof she can't be counted? Do you even know why they acted like this?"

"I may be Yuffie's fiancée and I may look like I have more authority on her…but she forbids me to ask anything about her personal conflicts with her sisters…"

"They weren't like this when they were in middle school…I met Aerith in a café shop…she was lady like and warm hearted… we promised to meet up at this school, so I transferred, but then…"

"She changed…actually…both girls changed" Vincent stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Tifa…the rumors about her as a genius was true…"

"Then, why does she play like that?"

"I never knew…After they came back from the Lockhart Manor, things changed…Tifa's most praised talent got destroyed and was called a myth…. Aerith, became the highest praised and she likes being the top at everything, especially attention"

"So…answers are in the Lockhart Manor…"

By the hall…

"Tifa wait!" Cloud called her name. She was a fast runner but Cloud was pretty good at Track in field and manages to hold her by the wrist.

"I'm fine…Let go" he voice was cracked.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't like this when I met you…nor was Aerith…was the person you were talking about…was it Aerith?"

Tifa doesn't reply…Cloud took it as a yes.

"Why? What's wrong with her happiness? She seems Happy" Cloud wanted answers. He didn't like how things happened in the room.

Tifa loosens her wrist from his grasp. She turns to face him, her eyes still flowing with tears.

"As her sister, all I want is for her Happiness…"

"But…" he wipes her tears "What about you? How about you're Happiness?"

Tifa bit her lips, trying to hold her tears. She bows her head and lowers her tone.

"I Act this way for good reasons…I have my reasons…"

"But some reasons are unreasonable…" Cloud states, causing Tifa to stiffen "Especially if it means taking away even your own right to smile and be happy"

Tifa began to shake; she turns and runs, as far as she could from him. Cloud doesn't bother chasing. He watches as her figure disappears from his sight.

"Tifa…" he mumbles looking out the window "What's going on?"

* * *

I didn't fulfill my promise some week ago to get every story an update! I'm Sorry! Well, Hope you like this one…Does it seem off the story? I'm having writer's block and I'm not quite sure if its pace is fine, if the story isn't so fast…advice please! Reviews too! Thanks! Oh and Happy New year!


	7. Another Talent

Another Talent

It's been days since Cloud had seen Tifa. Sure he sees her as the sisters entered the school every morning, but he hasn't seen her face, since she always covers it with her hair. More days past, it's nearly a week, Cloud has been running around the buildings, to Tifa's every class to be able to speak to her, but she was always gone before he gets there.

It was raining today; this day concludes that it's been a week and still no sign of Tifa. Most students were already out, trying to get home without getting much soaked. Cloud on the other hand, roams the silent halls. A few more minutes of roaming, he planned on going home, until he heard a piano.

"Maybe Aerith…" He said to himself as he sighed.

But as the piano continuously played, it had a different feeling to how Aerith plays. It was more truthful, it was like a confession of feelings floating to every key.

He ran to where it was and was amazed to see who played.

Tifa was playing with her eyes closed. Her hands moved swiftly and gracefully at the keys. But what caught Cloud were her tears.

"Tifa…" he spoke her name, giving her an initial halt. She looked at him, emotions revealed in her eyes. Pain, love, regret, and most of all sadness. Cloud was stepping near her when she bowed her head, facing the keys. Her face completely hidden by her soft long hair. Cloud halts.

The window was half open, letting in a breeze, blowing away Tifa's hair and showing her expression, eyes closed with tears flowing. Lip bitten to hold back tears. Cloud couldn't take her being like that; she was hiding everything from everyone, for who knows how long.

"Tifa…" he spoke her name again, in a softer and caring tone. She smiled, and stood. She wiped her tears with her sleeves and sniffed once or twice.

"I'm fine…" she spoke and was headed to the door. Cloud wasn't going to let her go this time. He took her by the wrist and gripped on her tight, but not too much so she won't hurt.

"Let go…" the tone of her face signaled the tears to flow again. Cloud pulled her wrist, making her spin to him. Her face buried on his chest. Tifa felt a sense of protection.

"Its fine…" he wrapped his arm on her waist. His free hand tucked her hair on her ear "You can trust me…I'll always be here for you…You don't have to be alone, I'm here"

His words got to her, making her clutch on his shirt and cry out loud. Cloud smiled and wrapped both arms around her as she poured out her sadness.

Moments past by in a swift movement. Tifa sat by the piano, her head resting on Cloud's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She nods. The rain was getting weaker and any moment now, it would be sunny.

"Are you going to tell me now, what's going on?" he asked. She shook her head with a smile. She straightens her head and presses a key.

"But I'll tell you one thing…" she pressed another key. Cloud gave her his full attention.

"I wasn't really a violinist…"

"Then, you were a?"

"Pianist, my forte is the piano"

Cloud nods his head; he was slightly confused when he saw her play. He thought the piano was Aerith's and the violin was Tifa's. Tifa continued.

"I loved both Violin and Piano, since my father was a violinist and mother was a pianist"

Tifa stood up; Cloud's eyes followed her as she leaned on the window, looking at the weak rain.

"Aerith had no specialty in any of the instrument, which disappointed father… I didn't want her left behind, so I thought her the piano…"

Flashback…

At the Lockhart Manor, few years ago…

Ding!

"Oh!" 4 year old Aerith was surprised as she pressed the wrong key. She looked up at 4 year old Tifa, fearing she might have the same disappointed look their father would give her. But she was smiling.

"We make mistakes; let's practice that again so you can play this piece perfectly!" Tifa smiled. Aerith smiled as well. They practiced pieces of music until Aerith got the hang of it. Smile was on both girls' face as they make progress.

End flashback.

"But…everyone knows that's the talent she got from your bloodline" Cloud said.

"No one in the family wanted to expose that she was taught. That she didn't earn her talent from the bloodline… so I began to teach her until she mastered…though she still have flaws…"

"Well, if she now owns that from you, you quit the piano?" Cloud asked Tifa nods with a sigh.

"No one outside the family knew that I play the piano, they only knew I'm violinist, Tifa"

"How about Yuffie?"

"She inherited talent…She knew the flute since three, she even named it after me"

Flashback…

"Teefie! Teefie!" 4 year old Yuffie called Tifa.

Tifa turned her attention from Aerith's playing to a girl the same age as her.

"Why?"

"What is wrong? Sister is still teaching me!' Aerith pouted. Tifa smiled and asked her panting sister what was wrong.

"Look! Look!" she showed them a flute. Red and green eyes glistened.

"A brand new flute?" Tifa asked. Yuffie nodded with shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Wow! Pretty" Aerith exclaimed as she looked closely at the shinning instrument.

"I want to name it!" Yuffie shouted cheerfully.

"Name?" Tifa was confused.

"It's not a pet, why name it?" Aerith asked, though she had been getting interest in naming the piano she was playing.

"What's wrong with naming" Yuffie pouted. Her sisters laughed, knowing the circumstances. Yuffie was one to name everything special to her. Like her green dress she called Grace, or her favorite parfait she named Sam.

"Then what name would you like?" Tifa asked. Yuffie made a thinking pose. Aerith begins to talk.

"Something shiny and beautiful…" she said her gaze at Tifa. Yuffie looked at Tifa and sparked up.

"Teefie!" she clapped her hands "Call it Teefie!"

"Too long" Aerith said.

"Teef?" Yuffie asked.

"Still long…"

"How about Fie?" Tifa suggested. Both girls made a thinking pose and smiled. They nod and began parading the flute around the room.

"Fie!"

End of flashback…

"Well that's cute" Cloud stood and went beside Tifa. She looked up. Their faces were inches away from each other.

He was slightly taller; he had a fine constructed body. He had alluring eyes…

She was a little shorter than him, she had an innocent yet strong look, and she had compassionate eyes…

The moment was unbreakable, except for a shout of someone they least expect.

"Tifa!" Aerith shouted, she was nearing the door. Tifa felt a surge of panic and pushed Cloud inside a cabinet.

"What are-" Cloud was cut off with Tifa signaling him to hush, then she closes the door and sat by the piano.

Aerith opened the door wide, her eyes shown annoyance and impatience. She looked at the piano beside Tifa that added anger in her emotions.

"You were playing the piano…" she said in an icy tone.

"It wouldn't hurt, once in awhile…" Tifa reasoned, she was so fragile and had fear shown in her.

"Piano is mine!" Aerith said, her tone getting furious "It was part of the oath, you get your violin and I get the piano" Aerith stepped forward, making Tifa stand and go backwards.

"Don't ever, play MY piano again" she pointed out to Tifa.

Tifa tried to stand up for herself and sad "Piano was mine, I taught you everything"

"So? Are you going to tell it to the world? Tell them that you play both piano and violin? And I was taught? You won't just break the oath; you would even destroy our family's reputation"

Tifa's eyes widen, she bowed down, signaling defeat and said in a low tone "Why have you come?"

"Yuffie insisted to wait on you even if you can go home by your own, so let's go" Aerith went out the door. Tifa gave a glance at the cabinet which was slightly opened and signaled him to keep quiet as she exits.

A few more minutes he waited until he went out the cabinet. He looked by the window, gazing at the car that was leaving school territory.

Cloud sighed and walked out the building and on to his dorm. He was halfway to his room when he saw Zack, waiting patiently by his door.

"Hey" Cloud greeted.

"Hey" he replied. Suddenly, Vincent went out of the shadows, concern in his eyes. Cloud was confused.

"We need to talk…" Vincent said.

"We got to settle what's up with the girls" Zack added

* * *

Yahoo! Update! Hope you like it! Please enjoy!


	8. Guys make their plan

Guys make their plan

"What's going on?" Cloud asked, serious in tone. He with Vincent and Zack was in his bedroom, discussing what keeps them troubled, the girls.

"They've changed, Aerith and Tifa that is" Vincent made that specific.

"How about Yuffie?" Cloud asked.

"Yuffie hasn't changed much, but we can't depend on her for anything"

"Why?"

"She refuses to speak about any of the conflicts about her sister" Vincent answered.

"Then, how are we going to solve this problem if none will talk" Cloud asked, feeling a bit hopeless by the minute.

"The Lockhart Mansion" Vincent and Zack said in unison.

"Huh?" Cloud was confused.

"The girls acted differently after their visit there" Zack said.

"And I have access there, I can get you in" Vincent added.

"When?" Cloud asked.

"When its Semestral break" Vincent stated. Cloud complained.

"That's too long! We just started!"

"I know, but it's the only chance we have…for the mean time, we try to get any information about them" Cloud raised his hand.

"I know one…" Both boys looked at Cloud eagerly.

"What do you know?" Zack asked.

"Tifa wouldn't tell me more, but what she told me is a big secret. It can't be told to public, only classified people know it, very classified" Cloud began looking at Vincent. Vincent seems to understand.

"It's about Aerith's…" he didn't continue.

"Aerith? What about her? Tell me Vincent!" Zack wanted to know, anything about Aerith.

Cloud and Vincent looked at each other, and then Cloud decided to speak.

"Aerith never knew the piano…" Zack was wide eyed with the statement.

"Her skills were taught by Tifa, she never had any talent for music all by herself" Vincent added.

Silence was in the room, after a few minutes, Zack tried to pull this to their position.

"Then…Aerith didn't inherit any talent as the legend of the Lockhart family has told…then its fake?"

"No, the legend is true, it just seemed that one didn't inherit, from the long history, one couldn't play an instrument without tutoring or help" Vincent stated.

"Then Tifa taught her…so Tifa…"

"She knows Violin and Piano, she was skilled at her piano at the same time she had a talent for the violin" Zack couldn't believe what Vincent was saying.

"She knows both…without tutoring of the other…she had two gifts" Cloud and Vincent nodded. Zack couldn't believe it. Shy and low Tifa is a genius in two instruments while Aerith, being known today, is a fake.

"How did things turn this way?" Zack needed more explanation.

"Tifa said when Aerith learned of the piano, she gave it away. No one knew Tifa could play piano, only the family…ht outside knows nothing" Cloud sates.

"Then if Tifa's known just of the violin, its fine…but why is she playing like that?"

"I don't know" Cloud didn't feel too good, not knowing what's up "All I know, there could be a slight chance that what's going on with them has to do something with an oath" the guys gave whole attention to Cloud once more.

"What oath?" Vincent never knew such thing.

"You know a lot spikes" Zack lightened the atmosphere a bit. Cloud grinned.

"When I know something's up, I would want to know it"

"Still a fan of mystery, you never changed"

"Well, this mystery has someone important to me in it, and she's not happy as I see it"

"None of them are happy" Vincent said, remembering when he saw Yuffie after their vacation at the mansion, her face was pale and sad, no energy or radiant came out, as she usually have. It lasted weeks. Thos times were Vincent's nightmares; he wouldn't want that happening again.

"So, we get our answers in semestral break at the Lockhart mansion" Cloud finalizes the plan.

"In the meantime, since it's still too long, we'll try to get any information on the girls" Vincent said.

"Make sure they don't get suspicious and no one else will know about this…so, this conversation never happened, understood?" Zack looked at the two. Both nodded and they settled their conversation.

They left Cloud's room and headed their ways.

Since the Girls won't talk, it's up to the guys to find out and fix the mystery mess. Each one has something conquering their minds.

Vincent: I don't want to see her sad face again. All my life I never really cared for others, never tried laughing and such…yet…

Flashback

"Hey, what's your name?" ten year old Yuffie asked a boy a year older than her. She was at a party, as they told her, where she should choose her husband to be. Her sisters were popular with the crowd. Aerith and Tifa cant helped it that boys were the one introducing themselves to them. They got so busy that Yuffie was kind of left off. She understood them, her sisters were dazzling, and she was just cheerful and sweet and simple.

"…." The boy never replied, nor did he smile. He wondered why she even bothered him. He went to the balcony for privacy since two girls were being mobbed by the others. It was noisy.

"Jeez…Answer when a girl ask you! And smile!"

"What's the point? I'm not as cheerful as they are, nor as dazzling as those people, I prefer to be alone" he stated bluntly. Yuffie pouted, until she got teary eyed. The boy looked at her and gulped. Why was she getting all teary eyed about?

She went forward, just right in front of him, and then she took his hand, look up to him and smiled.

"Were the same!" she smiled, tears still in her eyes "I'm not as dazzling as my sisters, no one cared to come to me here…I felt lonely… then I saw you, you were all alone but you don't seem lonely…your strong, but your also lonely inside…right?"

Her words echoed to him, he felt her hand in his, warm, warm and pure. So caring, when no one cared at all, as long as his healthy and refined in public…yet, now, someone cared.

He took his free hand and wiped her tears. Her eyes grew wide in sudden and then she grinned.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're smiling"

Out of the blue, he touched his lips, they were upward, that never happened before. It felt good, very good; he then thought he should smile more often. Now he can, with this girl in front of him, smiling with him.

"Vincent" he spoke.

"Huh?"

"My name's… Vincent"

Yuffie blinked for a second and smiled her most cheerful smile "Yuffie, I'm Yuffie"

That night was the most memorable thing for him. He will never let it go. He won't have Yuffie not smiling like the last time. Never.

End of flashback

Zack: I just met her once, yet I feel like I've been looking for her. When we promised to meet, I never expected her to change; I want her back, how she used to be, not like how things are now…I want her like when we first met…

Flashback

Zack enters a cafe; he was going to get coffee and head out when he noticed a girl, quite troubled on choosing.

"Hmmm…" she had her full attention on the menu. Zack, still troubled by her trouble face, considered helping her out.

"In your case, a latte would work" Zack went beside her with a smile. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too" her face made Zack mesmerized. Green emerald eyes, a soft and warm hearted smile, a melodic soft voice "Thank You"

She went to the counter and purchased what Zack had suggested. Zack was still frozen on his spot, her face embedded in his mind.

"Hey, what's your name?" when the girl was about to go, Zack managed to regain his consciousness in reality.

The girl turned at him and smiled "Aerith, you?"

"Zack…you're a student right?" he made a guess judging that she was wearing a uniform.

"Yes, from Angelic Arts Academy" she smiled. Zack felt joy in his heart.

"I'm going there too!" he blurted out, he was still choosing a school but that works.

"A new student? That's wonderful" she smiled at him "let's meet again"

"Yeah"

"Next time you could suggest a pastry for me" she left with a wave of good bye.

Zack's heart was rejoicing, he wanted to dance, but he still had insanity left in him, it'll be embarrassing to dance at a café. He bought a latte and went straight home, Aerith still in his mind.

End of flashback

She was sweet and caring since that day and till the end of middle school…why did she have to change? I want her back; I want her back as she was. Caring, soft and warm hearted.

Cloud: This isn't how it should be, something's wrong. The problem getting thins worst, and whatever it is, I have to end it, for the girls, for Tifa. She shouldn't waste her happiness; she has a right to be happy. I want her to be happy, I'm not giving up until I made sure of that…

* * *

Cloud's the only one without a flashback…aw. Anyways, hope you guys like it! If it's kind of corny; forgive me, been drained for awhile…


	9. Plan failed?

Plan failed?

The guys had carried out their plan for weeks now, they would ask the girls indirectly, but still, they won't tell a thing.

"I told you, never mention my sisters' matters" Yuffie said uncomfortably. She's having a date with Vincent as of the moment.

"But-" he wanted to know something, anything, but she wasn't letting him.

"Vincent…" she halts and shown a sorrowful stare "Please…never put this up again"

Her gaze just got him to stop at his tracks, while she continued her walking, not even daring to look back at him. After this…he never questioned. He might look serious and in control, but truth be told, what Yuffie says seriously…goes.

"What's this all about? You've been getting on the edge, Zack" Aerith had just finished a live performance in a theater. She likes to do solos more often now, making her reputation higher than her sisters.

"I'm your Boyfriend; I want to know more about my girlfriend, is that wrong?"

"Then, as my boyfriend, at least know when you've gone far enough. Those matters are the end of the line Zack" Aerith halts the conversation there and retreats to the waiting lounge. Zack punched the wall when she was almost gone.

'She could've ended it with that, she didn't have to add anything' Zack said in frustration. What he means is…Aerith murmured something out of the blue, loud enough for Zack only to hear.

"Cloud would've been a better boyfriend…"

Zack knows Cloud and what he feels towards Aerith, so he bears no grudge. But Aerith's words can sometime get far off the red line, causing Zack to feel a bit angst over his best friend, but surely, that hint of angst never have gone through him.

"Now, put the eggs in and mix it, make sure the texture of the batter is just right" Cloud was instructing Tifa.

"Ok" Tifa did as she was told. They were at Music's cove. Ever since their last meeting, Cloud's been persuading Tifa to go to his part time job. When the day ends, he' teach her to make pastries she never knew.

"Now put it on the oven and then we wait" Cloud said.

"I didn't know you were such a baker" Tifa teased.

"I didn't know you were too" he smiled.

"Your better, I only know strawberry shortcakes and cookies"

"Well…now you know chocolate cakes" he said, rubbing some chocolate over her face. Tifa smiled and did the same to him, causing both to laugh. At these times, Tifa acted normally, by normal, when she has the strong gentle aura.

"Say, Tifa…" Cloud began, as he wiped off the chocolate on his face.

"Cloud, Don't" Tifa stated, leaning on the table "Don't think I haven't noticed what you three are up to"

Cloud gulped. She found out?

"You're making us spit out information about me and Aerith aren't you?" those words cleared something. She already knows. Well, guess no need to hide.

"Then, why won't you tell me anything" he said, leaning on the counter opposite to her, making them face to face.

"I have my reasons…" she looks away. Cloud cups her cheeks, making her look at him.

"Tifa, those reasons, aren't really something you can trade for your happiness…" Cloud went closer, their foreheads hitting each other.

"I want you to be Happy and be yourself…" the mood was much obvious. Tifa whispered Cloud's name as she closed her eyes. Cloud went closer, their lips inches from each other, and with a stomp…

"Hey!" Cid showed up at the kitchen door. Cloud and Tifa Looked up, flushed and embarrassed at how they look.

"Strife! Close up when you're done and guard that oven! Wouldn't want a fire wrecking the place"

"Y-yes, sir"

"Keys on the counter" Cid went off to the back door, when Tifa and Cloud finally breathed, cid came back with an unexpected reminder.

"One more thing, if you two are going to continue what you were starting on, make sure to clean up the mess you're going to make!" he went off with a murmur "teens this days" and shuts the backdoor.

Tifa was blushing scarlet and so was Cloud. They both gave each other a glance, and after an awkward silence…

Ting!

They looked at the oven and then back at each other, giggling and chuckling at their awkward moment.

When they've finished the baking and cleaning up, Cloud closed the shop and was on his way with Tifa.

"I guess we didn't get to finish the whole cake" Tifa smiled.

"I'm stuffed!" Cloud said "Give it to Yuffie, I bet she'd like it"

"Good idea" Tifa smiled, then she looked up the sky "I wonder how long will this happy times have gone out"

"What o you mean?" Cloud asked, Tifa looked with a sad smile.

"When Aerith finds out, this has to stop…also, after this night; your questioning has to stop"

"But-" Cloud was about to complain but Tifa shush him with her finger.

"I'm sorry, I won't tell anything and I'm sure neither will my sisters, stop this nonsense before they get suspicious"

Cloud wanted to protest but, he doesn't know what to say. He bowed his head in defeat. Tifa just looked at him.

"We'll stop asking" he said. Tifa raised an eyebrow. Cloud raises his head with a smile "But we won't give up on knowing the truth"

"And…" he added, he touched Tifa's cheek and kissed the other side "Even if Aerith finds out, this Happy time I have with you…I won't let it end"

Tifa remained dumbfounded as Cloud ran to the direction of the dorms.

Tifa touched her cheeks and reminisces in the warmth that touched them. She went the other direction, where her house was located.

As she entered their house, as always Aerith was playing the piano. Yuffie was listening, though it seemed she looked stress out.

"Now, how was that" Aerith asked Yuffie.

"Pretty" she yawned "I've been listening to you play since we got home, can I play now mine?"

Aerith slammed the piano hard. She glared at Yuffie.

"I won't let you play that stupid flute of yours till this piece is perfected, understand, Yuffie?"

Yuffie felt chills down her spine "Y-yes" she responded in defeat. She can never argue with her sister, no matter how insulting she says the instrument she plays is.

"You miss a few notes, you should quicken the pace a bit and you should put in more feeling into your melody" Tifa said out of the blue as she entered the study.

"Who asked your opinion? I'm the genius in piano aren't I?"Aerith said in a cold tone. Tifa never replied to her and set her attention to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, I bought a cake"

"Cake!" Yuffie was happy as she ran to her sister holding a box.

"Where have you been going these times?" Aerith asked.

"It doesn't concern you, and I promise I haven't been practicing nor playing the violin and piano"

"Well, that's good…but, knowing you…even if you don't polish, you still have the talent"

"Oh…chocolate!" Yuffie exclaimed "Thanks Tifa!" Yuffie went out the study into the kitchen to grab a fork.

"Isn't that why I'm the genius?" Tifa stated. Aerith laughed.

"Those days don't exist anymore…to people, I am the genius and they also say that I should be the successor in the family"

"Tough luck, Aerith, I'm still the eldest" Tifa seemed to have a bit of confidence in answering Aerith, well she is like this when their at home, where no one can see them.

"Yeah yeah…the eldest, the daughter of the legal wife…but, you're also the killer of our mothers" Aerith spat at Tifa's face. Tifa went backwards. Her memories haunting her…the last words their mothers told them…

"Hang on, Yuffie, Mommy will protect you"

"Aerith! Hold on, Mama's got you"

"Tifa, stay safe…"

After a great flash…they were gone…blood everywhere…

Tifa felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Aerith took it as a sign of victory.

Tifa slid down to her knees, bowing her head, her tears down the floor.

"That's better, you should know better than to talk big…Big Sister" Aerith scoffed.

"Don't you…bring those memories up again…" Tifa stood slowly, tears still streaming down her eyes.

"We all lost something that day!" she shouted. Aerith looked at her with a cold glare.

"It's your fault that had to happen! You're to blame!"

The shouting continued while Yuffie remained outside the door, hearing their words. She knelt down and cries while murmuring "Please…anyone…stop this…"

The fight normally stops when they hear their father come in the house. Aerith gave Tifa one last glance before hurrying to her father, not even bothering why Yuffie remained sitting outside the study.

Tifa saw her and took her hand.

"You ok?" Tifa asked. Yuffie nodded and looks up, seeing Tifa's reddish eyes.

"You cried…" she said.

"So did you" Tifa wiped Yuffie's tears and smiled "It's always like this, I'm sorry… eat up your cake now"

Yuffie gave a nod and watched as Tifa headed down the halls. It was already a usual thing to hear the sisters shouting around the house. Maids and the butler never bothered about the matter or telling it to their father since the sisters stop exactly when the master of the house is at home as if nothing happened.

* * *

Well, what you think? Kind of dramatic? Well, please review! I'm I haven't been doing any updates! Really Sorry!


	10. Behind the Shadows

Behind the shadows

As Cloud had said, they quit on asking anymore questions. It relieved Yuffie, calmed down Aerith and made Tifa smile, just a bit.

Time past quickly, the boys hasn't had a single lead gotten from their little plan. Though, Cloud isn't much depressed. Tifa has been frequently visiting without Cloud persuading or asking her anymore.

With their little time in the Music's cove, the two have been in a rather closer relationship. Cid has been getting used to Tifa coming in search of Cloud. He actually likes it. Cloud was always energetic when Tifa's around and the young lady would help out without pay just to pass time.

"My my, Tifa" Shera, Cid's wife has been often to check up on the shop and her husband. On occasions she sees Tifa, they would have a talk with a cup of tea.

"You've been coming quite often now…what's rare is when you don't come" Shera smiled. Tifa blushed and took a glance at Cloud that was being yelled at by Cid.

"Come on! You got better to do than moping around! Sometimes I think Tifa's a better worker than you!" Cid meant this half-heartedly. Cloud knows it too. Shera saw Tifa's gaze and followed it. She took a glance at a sighing Cloud and his husband. She suddenly gave him a cold stare.

Cid felt it and turned his head. Shera smiled at him and said "It's the ending of a day today, the last customer already left, let the boy do his cleaning the way he wants it…"

Cid cursed which earned him a colder stare. He exits to the back in defeat. Shera sighed at it which caused Tifa and Cloud giggling.

Cloud continued his cleaning, while Tifa had her attention back at Shera.

"You were looking at Cloud, awhile ago? Aren't you, dear?" was what Shera suddenly told her. Tifa's face turned bright red. She bowed her head and began fidgeting causing Shera to giggle.

"Dear, I know…Cid and I know about that unsaid love of yours" Shera smiled. Tifa felt her face getting warmer. She began giving small lances at Cloud, but his back was facing her.

"No need to worry sweetheart!" Shera smiled. Tifa looked at her with a confused look and a fast beating heart.

"Cloud loves you too" She blurted out. Tifa, just hearing it felt her heart going to explode. Hearing that, even not from him, from someone whose been somehow observing them, it has to be true…and Tifa had never felt so happy.

"But…" her doubts were getting to her "What if what you think isn't really what it is?"

Shera gave Tifa a looked of amusement "Never underestimate me, Tifa. I know a boy in love even if his grumpy, bad mouthed and loud" she giggled. Tifa looked at her and began to giggle too.

Cloud, done with his cleaning, spotted the two ladies giggling. He wondered what they were talking about, but never went far with his curiosity. He remembered what Cid told him when Tifa and Shera first met and began chatting.

"Never ask what women talks about, Mostly it would be just something a man can't understand and will never understand…except if you're not a real man, of course "

Suddenly, Cid came from his behind and pat his shoulder "Remember what I said….real men will never and can never understand what women talks about"

Those words just keeps making Cloud chuckle. Tifa and Shera saw him chuckling with Cid. Shera then began whispering at Tifa who seem curious on what their laughing about.

"Never get curious about what men talks and laughs about..."

"Why?" Tifa was curious.

"Women can never understand what men talks about…well except if you're not really feminine"

Tifa just blinked and smiled. Her curiosity cut.

The shops already closed, it's the sad time of the day when they had to go separate ways.

While they seem frozen and silent outside the shop, Tifa was actually thinking of what Shera told her. And Cloud, what Cid told him a little while ago in the back while h changes.

Flashback

"Strife" Cid suddenly knocked on the staff room. Cloud just finished changing and was off. He opened the door "Yes Sir?"  
"I have something to tell you"

Cloud wasn't expecting a talk, he thought of the usual thing Cid would tell him "I miss a spot to clean? Or did I do something bad?"

"Neither, It's about that little secret love of yours" Cid said so straightforwardly. Now, Cloud was really not expecting this. Why would someone like Cid tell something like this?

"Uhm…I think Tifa's waiting for me" Cloud, was trying to get out, but Cid was blocking the way. Something was up with Cid. There has got to be! Cid hates mushy stuff!

"Now listen here, if neither of you two tell that word, those feelings of your will get spoiled!"

"What word?" Cloud asked, not really giving full attention. Cid sighed.

"'I Love you'!" Cloud felt a disgusting feeling in his gut. Did Cid Highwind, owner of Music's cove and known as a bad mouthed blabber mouth told him I Love you?

Cid cursed. It was a good thing no one else was near.

"Back to the point Strife!" he said in serious tone "Tell that feelings of yours to Tifa!"

"But, what if she doesn't accept them?" Cloud, getting into the conversation just couldn't understand how he got to say that so straight.

"Are you blind? The girl likes you!" Cid couldn't believe his talking such things with his employee.

"How are you sure?"

"You are blind, aren't you?" Cid gave him a stare. Cloud just remained silent "She likes you Kid! Even Shera knows it! Get a clue! So get to it and confess!" he stormed off without a word. Leaving Cloud blushing with joy knowing, even not from her directly that Tifa likes him.

End of Flashback

"Uhm…Teef" Cloud broke the silence. Tifa looked at him. Her stare was enough to make him nervous.

"Uh, I have something to say" Cloud spoke.

"Me too…" Tifa began blushing. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Tifa nodded, her heartbeat going fast.

"Well, you first" Cloud said, seeming unable to speak.

"No, you first" Tifa quickly responded. This just left them back to being silent. They both bowed their head, feeling a determination to say what they want to say.

Both looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"I Love you!"

Both looked at each other, cheeks burning scarlet. After a few minutes of continued stare, Tifa spoke.

"Well, I better be going…" she said, feeling quite uneasy.

"Uhm, sure….so, this is…bye?" Cloud asked, not really wanting her to go just yet.

"Yeah…" Tifa nodded "…Bye…" then she walked slowly opposite from Cloud. Cloud did the same, not even daring to look behind as Tifa disappears. He wasn't a feet away when he heard Tifa.

"Cloud!"

He turned and saw she was already in front of him. She pulled his jacket and kissed him straight on the lips. She quickly let go.

"Uhm…I…" Tifa was blushing, not really knowing what to do…well; she had an urge to do it, where the urge came from? Her heart.

"See you…!" she said suddenly running off. Cloud was left dumbfounded while his lips curved up to a smile.

As Tifa was running, she touched her lips and felt embarrassed at what she just did. Remembering what Shera told her.

"You know, sometimes words aren't enough to tell what you feel…since sometimes people can be dense, so make sure when the time comes, show him you really love him"

'Oh man…' Tifa said in her thoughts, still running 'Our teeth hit each other… I'm so stupid! Ouch…'

She ran home overjoyed and a little bit pained with her teeth.

Cloud was covering his mouth, also feeling a sting of pain from their teeth hitting each other. He was quite amused and simply delighted. He thought after that, they were just going to be simply awkward. He didn't expect Tifa to do such a thing. It made him really glad she did. He began to run when he saw the school. The wind blowing on his face just made him feel more hyped up.

While the two just had a moment they were waiting for, behind the shadows, they didn't realize someone had seen everything and she wasn't happy.

It's been two days; Cloud was off on work since tests are coming up. He hasn't seen Tifa yet since she's also busy on studying. He couldn't wait to see her. He really wanted too so badly.

"Hey Lover Boy, concentrate on the test before you go to cloud 9" Zack punched him on the shoulders. Cloud did the same to him. He's told Zack and Vincent of what happened. Vincent congratulated him while Zack was so proud and said his giving all his support to him.

"Hey…" Vincent entered Cloud and Zack's room. It was self review time so everyone was silent reviewing, but everyone suddenly loses concentration when one of the Lockhart's fiancée suddenly appears in their classroom.

"Way to make an entrance" Zack grinned. Vincent glanced at the class, some of the girls almost squealed. It was much of a fact that Vincent is known as a handsome and rich guy in school. So was Zack and Cloud, who seem to be getting his own fan club one of these days.

"What you need, Vincent?" Cloud asked "Is Tifa reviewing?"

Vincent smiled at Cloud "Yes, Tifa is trying her best to concentrate even if she keeps looking at the sky outside"

"Why?" Zack wondered and looked out the window; he first noticed the clouds "OH! Now I get it! Because there are Clouds" he smiled. Vincent gave him a glare. Zack didn't understood what it was for, until he heard some murmurs. He forgot they weren't alone.

"Clouds? Those it mean Tifa's thinking of Cloud?"

"SO Tifa likes Cloud?"

Zack looked at Cloud and he wasn't happy. What's happened between Tifa and him is a big secret never to be told until the right time.

Zack sighed and called everyone's attention "Hey! Stop making rumors! There's nothing going on with Cloud and Tifa!" he said in a serious tone, Cloud's amaze how Zack managed to act serious "Tifa's been lately interested in clouds…she seems to be interested in their particle something and how their made…"

That got the class to agree. Well everyone agrees with Zack. And it wasn't much of a surprise to them if Tifa gets interested in clouds, she's good at studying, being always on top of the list in every test.

When everyone was convinced, Zack began pouting. Vincent sighed and gave them a folder and headed out.

A teacher came in and that automatically got everyone back into studying. Cloud and Zack looked at each other and opened the folder. Inside was an envelope. Inside it were tickets. There was more. A note.

'Aerith wanted us to come to the mansion with them after the test for semester vacation. Reasons, unknown.'

"Why?" Cloud asked Zack. He was wondering why she would suddenly give them tickets to come to their mansion.

"Who cares? Were going! Meaning, we can find out something about them!" Zack whispered his cheer.

Zack was right; they can finally continue their plan on knowing the truth. And the reasons to why Aerith invited them…maybe she just felt like it, though Vincent has told me that Zack and him can get there piece of cake since their boyfriend and fiancée.

Maybe he got in because Aerith still seemed interested in him. Well, reasons are still unknown. What matters is, their getting in, where everything started….the Lockhart Mansion.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think? Is it good?


	11. The Game Begins

The Game Begins...

"Hey! Cloud!" Zack waved. Everyone was already in the train station. Cloud ran to them with a smile pasted on his face.

"I guess we should go in then" Yuffie smiled at Vincent. He smiles back.

"One question, why didn't we take the car, instead was going on train?" Zack asked as he raised his hand. Aerith holding her purse sighed and answers.

"I just thought that using public transport would be fun" her smile was fake. Tifa can see behind her mask.

They went inside and got into their respective seats. Facing each other were Aerith, Zack, Yuffie and Vincent. Just beside them, on the other side were Tifa and Cloud. Tifa was mesmerized by the scenery behind the window. Cloud watched her with amusement.

"Seems like those two enjoy their view" Vincent smiled as she gazes at Yuffie, doing the same thing on the window side.

"Childish" Aerith mumbled, but no one pay it much attention.

"Well… Aerith…why the sudden invitation to the manor?" Zack asked, feeling awkward with the silence that came in.

"I just thought it would be interesting this vacation with more people" she simple smiled. Yuffie and the others knew she was scheming something. All except the two apart from the four of them, whom is enjoying their little word even if their just inches away from the others.

When they reached their stop, they had to go ride a bus, and with Aerith's luggage, they had to rent a van.

"Guess we're going to have to return this by tomorrow" Vincent sighed as he drives. Aerith was beside him. She seems to keep track of her place in the car.

"Busses should make their hall wide and their trunks big" Aerith grumbled as she shuts the window. Her hair was a mess with the wind blowing to her face.

"Why not take little stuff than your whole summer collection" Tifa said in the rear. She was quite mad, since they had made people wait since Aerith had so many bags and in the end, they were just going to have to find a car renting place and that took those two hours to find. It was nearly dark.

"Watch your tongue, murderer" Aerith mumbles in a harsh note. Vincent suddenly halts the van. Everyone was silent while Tifa and Aerith gave out cold auras. Cloud was really surprised to see Tifa a different person when they're not at school. She might not still be like the time they met, but it's better than the time he met her first at school.

"U-uhm…. I think we should go now….its best since its getting dark" Yuffie intersected in the tight situation. She had her head bowed down. The others agree while Aerith never replied. Vincent continued to drive.

When they neared the Manor, it was mystical actually. It had a castle structure.

"This Manor was about a hundred years older than us. It's a priceless possession of the Lockhart's" Tifa smiled. Aerith scoffed as she called the butler to fix her stuffs.

The entrance consists of large double doors with carved wood art of angels on clouds. When the butler entered, a line of maids faced them and began taking their luggage. Tifa and Yuffie smiled and thank the maids. Aerith kept barking orders as she heads to the stairs. Halfway up, she turns and smiles.

"Enjoy" and she kept walking up to her room. The others were silent for a few moments then headed to the parlor.

"Well, this house if fancy" Cloud smiled. He took in his surrounding and imagined himself in a castle where a beautiful brunette princess lives.

"Well, get use to it, were here for two weeks!" Zack said as he launches himself onto the sofa. He acts like he owns the place.

"If Papa was here, you can't do that Big Brother Zack" Yuffie states as she munches on the cookies the maids had prepared for them.

"Well, he isn't, so let Zack have his fun" Vincent replied. Tifa giggled as Zack was beginning to doze off. Cloud poked his cheeks but he just began snoring.

"It's been a long day" Vincent states "we better get our rest"

The others agreed.

"What about Zack?" Yuffie asked, enjoying poking his cheek but retreats when drools were getting out.

"I and Cloud can carry him up. He can't mess up the couch with his saliva" Vincent looked at Cloud who just nodded.

The two guys did their job while Yuffie went up her room. Tifa asked to be left behind, wanting to get some night air from the balcony.

When she was all alone, she sighed with the breeze of midnight brushing her face. The wind was cool on her skin. Relaxing and soothing. But something made it rather wrong yet so right. Warm arms enveloped her waist from behind and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"Hey…" the captor spoke. She smiled at the tone which she was very familiar with. She placed her hands on his.

"You know you can't do these kind of things, especially with Aerith near" Tifa scolded him, but was hoping he'd argue and convince her to stay that way for a little longer.

"Their back in their own chambers…besides, it's going to be little time that was going to be alone" he sighed.

"Why is that?"

"Because the guys and me…-" Cloud cuts his sentence. Tifa looked at him not amuse.

"Are you three still trying to figure out something?" she asked. Her stare were demanding.

"No…" he said in a fake offensive tone "Let me finish my sentence…but you got to keep this secret, ok?"

Tifa turned wide eye and curious "what?"

"We were planning a party held by us by the end of the vacation. So were already planning stuffs in advance" it was a lie, yet it seemed to convince Tifa. She giggled.

"We just got here and you three are already preparing for the end?"

"Well…" his grip on her waist tightens "time flies when you're enjoying it"

Tifa gently tilts her head, letting it lean on Cloud's head. She sighed and said "You have a point"

They enjoyed the small time they had at that moment, though they hadn't noticed orbs icy as can be, plotting up a plan.

The owner of the eyes rips her gaze from the two and heads up as slowly as possible to her room. Beside the soft pillow filled bed, a chess board made of glass was already in the midst of a game, black getting the ahead.

With a smile she moves a black pawn in front of the queen. Her mischievous smile grew.

"Let's start small…besides, getting straight to the point isn't fun" with a chuckle she sets off her lamp and settles herself among the soft white puffs comforting her. Excitement was in her veins, awaiting the white queen to take her pawn, which was a trap.

* * *

Ohhh…ok….Writer's block from here on out. Suggestions please! And review! I'd like to know opinions!


	12. The Pawn

The Pawn

"Wake…" Bounce.

"…."

"Up!" Yuffie bounced again. Cloud thought he was dreaming he was bouncing on a talking cloud, but alas, it was only Yuffie bouncing on his bed.

"Wake" bounce.

"Up!" bounce.

"Big" bounce.

"Brother" bounce.

"Cloud!" bounce.

Cloud stayed silent, hiding his face with his pillow, he and Tifa stayed up later that night, he wasn't contented with his hours of sleep. Yuffie kept bouncing though while staring at his back. With no reply, she thought of making her tone a bit louder

"Wake!" bounce. Before Yuffie could start her word per word bounce, Cloud sits up, pulls Yuffie to make sure she doesn't keep bouncing. Her voice only made his head hurt; add her bouncing, twice worse.

Yuffie eyed him for a long period of time. Cloud did too, though a look of annoyance can be expressed from his face. Yuffie began to giggle.

"What's funny?" he asked, unable to think of anything amusing going on.

"Your hair is still the same. Did you take a bath? Or you just put more wax on it while going to bed?" with a tilt of her head, she looks like an innocent five-year old, but she's already a decade older than how she acts.

"Tifa asked me to wake you up. Breakfast is almost on the table" she scoots off the bed and runs to the door. She really acts like a five year old for Cloud's point of view.

He was just down fixing his bed when he sensed a creak from the door.

"I'm already awake Yuffie! No more bouncing!"

"What bouncing?" Tifa pops her head from the door. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs clipped. Cloud smiled at her, still finishing the final touches for his bed.

She enters his room and gave a sigh. He was still in his pajamas, black with vertical stripes, Not at all kiddy like.

"You don't prefer blue with ducks?" she asked approaching him.

He was about to ask her what she meant, but noticed her looking at his pajamas, he chuckles.

"I'll set up the bath, you're taking way too long even with Yuffie" she smiled.

"She kept bouncing on the bed" he sighed.

"Well, let's just say that's how Yuffie is" she went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, running water was heard.

"Cloud! How long are you going to get ready? We got to plan for the-" Zack enters Cloud's room and quickly stops mid sentence when he saw Tifa going out of the bathroom.

The three blinked at each other. Panic surged into Zack.

"Uhm, Tifa see, were planning…uhm" Zack gave a glance at Cloud, seeking help. Cloud didn't move. Tifa began to giggle.

"It's ok" she said "I won't tell the girls" she pats his shoulder and was heading for the door.

"What?" Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tifa saying it's ok when she found out their plan? And won't even tattle on them?

Before exiting, she turned and smiled "Make sure that party of yours is going to be a blast!"

An awkward silence fell on both of the remaining people in the room.

In the hall, Vincent was heading up to Cloud's room; they were supposed to start their plan. Unfortunately, one member was missing, Zack went to find the other, but it seems like both ended up missing.

"Vincent" Tifa smiled. They met up in the hall "Going to Cloud's room?"

"Uh…yes" Vincent had a confused look on his face. Tifa only giggled and headed downstairs with a pat on his shoulder. He entered the said room.

Two guys looked at him. One was neutral while the other bewildered. As the third person, he gave the frown.

Cloud explained to them about what happened last night. Zack sighed with frustration.

"Now we have to make a grand party…" Vincent was rubbing his chin.

"Nice going Cloud" Zack looked at him with a frown. Cloud only rolled his eyes.

"So how do we pull that off?" Cloud asked with worry. The two men just looked at him like he has grown another head "what?"

Zack laughed. Vincent sighed. He took out his phone and began dialing.

"Did I say something funny?" Cloud wasn't amused one bit. His still in his pajamas, his bath maybe getting cold and he was laughed at two times this morning, well the other one was a giggle.

"Do you seriously think we have to be so concerned of that?" he made a quick glance at Vincent whom was talking to someone.

"Uhm, yeah? Tifa's expecting one" Cloud can't figure out what's to laugh about that.

"Yeah, have it ready before two weeks….yes, I'll discuss matters later" he hung up.

"Vince here has a pro with the in and out for parties" Zack smiled. Cloud just raised his eyebrows.

"So no worries spikes, a party she wants, a party she'll get"

"I'll discuss matters with him later on the outlook" Vincent intersected as he placed his phone back on his pocket.

"See Cloud? We get the party going without us breaking a sweat! What else would you expect from a high living Valentine?" Vincent rolled his eyes on Zack before talking again.

"For now, let's go down, I have a feeling I'll see Yuffie looking for me in three seconds"

"Seriously?" Zack and Cloud looked at him amused for his exaggeration, when all of a sudden, Yuffie sprang in the room. Her arms embracing Vincent's neck.

"Have you been here all this time? I've been looking for you! Breakfast is on the table" she looks up at their company in the room, then specifically gazed at Cloud "You're not yet ready"

Cloud just stared at her, and then asked Zack in a low voice "Did you count that?"

"Yep…three seconds" he was quite amazed, sharing the same stare as Cloud. Yuffie looked at them like their nuts.

"Told you" Vincent smirked and stood. He took Yuffie by the waist and both headed to the dining area.

After a specific time of fifteen minutes and eight seconds, two guys emerged to the dining room.

"Finally" Aerith murmured, sitting at her father's usual chair. On her Left were Yuffie, Vincent and Tifa. Zack took the chair to her right and ushered Cloud to sit beside him. With a clap of Aerith's hands, the plates that were empty were now being filled by maids, with different delicacies and delight. Some were placed on the center if anyone wanted more.

The feast began.

Their grand Breakfast was rather silent. No one talked or laughed, not even a slurp was heard. It was quite a tense atmosphere, yet Aerith held her head high, Tifa gave no care to the world, well except for the blonde across her. Yep, the feast was rather dull yet gratifying for the meal.

(Fact: that breakfast wasn't just eggs and bacon. Can't really describe since I'm hungry as it is.)

After their meal, there wasn't really anything to do. Their plan to go out will have to wait till the next day since the car seemed to have engine trouble. The personal Mechanic doesn't know how things went wrong cause when he looked into it last night, the engine was fine. But now, the engine seemed drained and was overheating.

The group stayed in the music room where in they were in a daze. Being bored was kind of suffocating in a way. After half an hour of staring at the no-cracks ceiling, Aerith spoke.

"Tifa how about you play?" she said after her fourth turn on the sofa, a smile crept on her face.

"Play?" Tifa looked at her with a confused and alarmed look.

"The violin, silly" she stood and took the violin lying on one of the counter tops, handing it over to Tifa.

Tifa studied her a bit, and had a feeling this wasn't a good idea. Yet with a sigh, she stood and went in the middle of the room, right beside the piano. The other began to compress together to be her audience. With an exhale she played a tune, but Aerith made her stop.

"Play a different tune" she quickly said, she knew what Tifa was supposedly about to play; Canon.

"What tune?" Tifa asked, feeling quite uneasy.

"How about…Reverie?" her smile didn't have a flaw and so were her eyes gazing at her. Tifa stiffens, her heart felt like it just stopped.

"Aerith…I don't think…" Yuffie was going to quickly disagree but Aerith wouldn't listen.

"I want to hear you…play…Reverie" her smile widened "it's been awhile since I heard you play it"

Tifa just stared, she was shaking a bit, and she looked like she was in fear. Cloud noticed. He whispered a question to Zack.

"What's Reverie?"

"It's a violin piece, I guess. I never heard Tifa play it or even mention it. Actually, none of them really did"

"Then why bring it up now and why does it seem to affect Tifa?" Zack just raised his shoulders and bought them down quick, signaling he had no idea.

Cloud looked at Vincent, whom gave him the same reactions. He gazed again at Tifa. Tifa remained stiff in her place. She looked like she has stage fright. Cloud couldn't watch her like this. He was about to stand and let Tifa sit down but Aerith beat him to it. She stood, approaching her with a smile.

"You look flushed. You need to sit down Tifa" Aerith took the violin from her. Tifa left her spot while shaking. Her legs felt like jelly. Her feeling felt heavy, as if she was carrying something really heavy inside her body. She sat down next to Yuffie, which was in front of the boys. Yuffie gave her a hug, whispering things the guys couldn't here, but knew it was something to reassure Tifa.

"Well, since Tifa can't play" Aerith suddenly spoke, everyone looked at her. A smile still pasted on her face, as if she enjoys what's going on "I'll play it myself"

"H-how…W-when…" Tifa was stuttering; Cloud was getting alarmed. Zack looked at his friend and to his girlfriend, then Tifa. He didn't know why, but he can feel that Aerith was plotting on something, and not one bit of it did he liked. He was getting troubled, this wasn't the Aerith he liked and loved. Where's his Aerith?

"Don't worry, I've learned the piece, and I kept it a secret. A surprise for you" she sat in front of the piano and gazed once again at Tifa "Surprise"

She started to play. Though the piece wasn't as the grace she proves with other pieces, the melody still manages to haunt Tifa. Her hands began to shiver, her eyes going blur. Yuffie felt panicked, she didn't know what to do, but she has to do something.

Vincent touched her shoulder and was about to ask what's wrong, but Tifa spoke up with a stutter.

"D-don't worry…Its ok….I am fine…"

Vincent wasn't falling for it, but Yuffie gazed at him with a plea, he stopped his mingling.

The two left idle didn't know how they should react. Tifa was biting her lips, obviously fighting off tears as she hides her face in her hair.

Aerith continued the piece, not glancing at Tifa, though she knew exactly how Tifa was reacting. Her smile never faded.

When she ended the song, Tifa was already about to break. With the little strength she had left, she stood and gave applause to Aerith with the utmost smile she could handle. Aerith smiled back.

"T-that was nice…uhm…" she sniffed "excuse me…" she stormed out. Without a second thought, Cloud ran after her. The rest left in the room were silenced.

Yuffie felt guilt, two of the people in the room had no idea what just happened and she was in no position to speak. Her sister just in front of her had her smile fade from her face.

"I feel thirsty" Aerith said and gave a smile at Zack "accompany me?"

With a sigh, Zack stood and followed her out. In his face was doubt and suspicion. Was the girl beside him really his Aerith? Or just someone with a cold heart?

Yuffie looked at Vincent after a few minutes her sister flees. Vincent saw her eyes sparkling, and then tears came out.

"Why?" she asked "why?" she hid her face on her knees. Vincent kept her company, the only thing he could think of at the moment. He felt powerless, unable to protect a single smile from the person who made him curve his lips up. It seemed nerve wrecking having her crying without him an idea of what to do.

Cloud ran into Tifa's room. He gave a peek and saw her sitting with her arms hugging her knees.

Cloud came forward. He was expecting to see her flowing with tears, but was surprised to see her eyes dried. He came nearer. She spoke.

"I'm sorry…I made you worry"

Cloud knelt down in front of her, a small smile on his lips as he touched her cheeks. Tifa leaned on his touch. She looked at him with her hollowed eyes.

"You're so strong…" he said "But this has got to stop"

With the words she had wanted to say for a long time said, her tears flowed down her cheeks. Cloud didn't know why but her tears flowed so fast, as if every tear had been bottled up inside her for a long time.

Cloud pulled her by the hand to him. He let her cry on his shoulder. She's bottled up a lot. And now, she had just let it flow.

An eye spied on them, but quickly went away.

Later that night, the White king managed to take the pawn, saving his queen. The player of black wasn't quite satisfied. The rook is up.

This was just the beginning. She wants her to feel the depression she felt. Behind the glory she once had, she didn't know of the fact someone suffered consequences because of a broken tradition.

* * *

I'm way behind, I'm quite sure. This is dramatic? Yep, definitely dramatic. Well hope you like it! Please review!


	13. The Rook

The Rook

The next day had turned out to be an awkward moment for everyone. Each of the girls remained in different parts of the house, the boys accompanying them. Nothing much happened that day since no one met. Their meals were taken to their rooms and the house was in complete silence, no one even bothered to turn on some TV or play music…well let's just say music wasn't in good terms with anyone yet. But the next day, it's as if nothing happened, and since everyone managed to face each other, they decided to get some fresh air by the beach.

"Air!" Zack hollered to the vast ocean while standing on a large rock, a bit far away from the camping site of the others. He breathed in the salty air as if he had been trapped in smoke for a long time.

The beach was privately owned by the Lockhart family. White sand and clear blue waters, it might be amazing, but not compared to Costa del Sol, to which the Lockhart has property of.

Vincent had managed to set up the blankets, umbrellas and other stuffs on the sand. Well it did have a little help from Cloud. Tifa went back to the car to retrieve the small cooler where the drinks were preserving their coolness.

If anyone ask about Yuffie and Aerith, both travelled to the high land or cliff just nearby. It was a dangerous part, especially when it comes to the edge since you can easily slip. Vincent was protesting about having Yuffie up there but Aerith ignored him and had pulled Yuffie along.

The two guys just did their best to position everything near the cliff in case they need an emergency rescuing.

When both girls got near the edge, Yuffie began to pull the hem of Aerith's jacket.

"I don't think you should be going any further" she said with worry.

"I'm older than you, I know what to do" Aerith scoffed and continued to walk. She maintained a little distance then gaze down at the guys preparing but not till she made sure Zack was still in his spot. And as a matter of fact, he was gone. Her eyes searched for him, a bit panicked at not seeing him, but felt relief wash over after he rose from the ocean.

Zack noticed Aerith and began to wave. Aerith wanted to wave back, but her thoughts began struggling with her.

'Don't do it! You have other plans to take care off than be flirty with Zack' with a shake of her head, she faced elsewhere as if not seeing her boyfriend trying to catch her attention.

When she faced away, Zack felt a bit disappointed, but never put too much mind in it.

"Maybe she just didn't notice you pal, don't get your head over it too much" he said to himself as he continued his little search for seashells underwater.

Aerith's gaze went back to those preparing. Vincent was caught up by an umbrella, his hand unable to pull it up. Cloud was laughing and offered no help as he had finished his job. He was just waiting for Tifa so that they can enjoy the ocean water.

Aerith thought of this as an opportunity.

"The breeze isn't getting to me" she complained.

"I think it's already fine" Yuffie said from behind as she was busy trying to fix her coiled up hair. Aerith tried going slowly forward, and Yuffie who was still occupied with her hair just began walking too.

They took more steps before Yuffie completely stops and screams, with quick instinct to back away. Aerith had slipped off the cliff and she was bound to hit the sand and not the waters. The boys heard Yuffie's scream and tried to move quickly.

Zack throws the shells he found and tried running even if the water and the waves were preventing him. Vincent was stuck with the umbrella in his hand and had shouted for Cloud to head off. So most likely, Cloud was the one up and running.

"Aerith!" she shouted. Aerith held her hands into her face, knowing what was going to happen. Well she had it calculated.

Before she hits the ground, Cloud caught her in his arms. As soon as contact was made, he secured his hand on her thigh and arms.

Aerith takes off her hands from her face and reveals tears.

"I…Yuffie…I was scared" her arms automatically went around Cloud's neck, embracing him tight. Cloud couldn't protest as he felt her shivering and just went along, whispering assurance to her.

"I got you, don't worry….everything is alright" Aerith just held him tighter but he did his best not to complain.

Yuffie came down running, her own tears flowing in her eyes.

"Aerith…I" the look Aerith gave her felt like she was blaming her for what happened. Yuffie bows her head down, feeling guilt for a crime she didn't seem to be conscious of "I'm sorry"

Vincent came to her aid, and embraced her tightly, trying to calm her down.

"It's not your fault, it was an accident" he assured her. Aerith had already let down the stare and had tucked herself in Cloud's arms.

Zack came in moments, trying to get Aerith.

"Hey, Aerith…are you ok? Are you hurt?" he said, full of concern. But Aerith never let go of Cloud. She wouldn't even look at Zack and that just stings deep in him. He backs away, trying to suppress what he felt. Cloud could see it in him and he was about to get Aerith off him by force but Zack shook his head then smiled.

"I'll get you a drink" he said, walking off. While he walks off, he noticed a stiffed Tifa just in front of a dropped cooler. Her eyes stared straight into Aerith's mouth where she mouthed something that Tifa understood.

'Oath'

Cloud didn't see as he faced Tifa with his back. He wasn't also aware since no one seems to talk about it.

The following hours were left as quality times as soon as everyone got themselves fixed.

Zack had led Aerith to the rock he was on and watched the sunset with her. Aerith quite enjoyed it as she had finished her little ploy. Her head rested on his shoulders while Zack had his arm around her. It was comfy. Cloud maybe as built as Zack, but Zack has that assurance that always makes her relax. As she sinks in to her own daydream, Zack was still bothered on what just happened.

He knew he can't blame Cloud, and he can't find reason to get mad at Aerith. She was scared stiff, unable to move. Cloud was near her so he had done what he should. Feeling that sting getting worst, Zack tried to relax and succumb to Aerith's presence, if this really was his Aerith. He decided to make sure he was near her at all times. From now on, he was the one to save her.

Yuffie and Vincent were playing with the sand. Well, mostly Yuffie, trying to make a sand castle. She was pretty good at it and was making details with a stick. Vincent watched her, a smile on his face as he felt happy seeing her playful again.

Yuffie noticed him and stopped from her details and began to write on the sand.

'I'm sorry'

Vincent frowned at it and crossed it with his finger, and then he wrote one word that let them forget what had just happened.

'Smile'

Yuffie drew a smiley next to it and had continued her detailed sand castle. The difference now is that she was smiling with ease.

As for Tifa and Cloud, she wanted a private talk with him and so they headed to the car. Cloud leaned on the front of the car while Tifa faced him. He was a bit at ease since he never really saw how Tifa reacted, but soon after he began to wonder when she hadn't spoken for at least five minutes.

"What's wrong Tifa?" Cloud asked, reaching out to touch her cheek. She didn't let him though as he took it into her palm and began to massage it. Cloud was confused.

"Stay…" she mumbled.

"Stay?" he asked. Tifa looked up at him, seriousness in her eyes.

"You would stay right? You won't leave?" her grip on his hand got tighter. A smile formed on his lips. With his free hand, he placed it behind her hair and pulled her to him, embracing her.

"Of course I won't, why would I?" he whispered in her ear. Warm tears began flowing through her eyes as she remembered what Aerith had said.

"What's your happiness?" she asked. He pulled her gently, making sure she faced him. He rubs his nose on hers, making her closes her eyes.

"Your Happiness is my Happiness…how about you?" he asked.

"You" with that, she raised her head, closing in the gap and indulged in warm soft lips that was his. A smile crept to both their lips.

Again, in this happy moment, eyes gazed viciously.

The Rook managed to catch the king's attention, but the Queen made sure to keep him by her side. Now that the Rook is gone, the knight needs to take a stand. This game would not be ending just yet.

* * *

Update! Hope you like it! I lost my first original plan, so I tried making a new one. Hope you like it! Please review!


	14. The Knight

The Knight

After the previous event, Zack had been like butter on toast by Aerith's side. Aerith on the other hand liked and hated it. She likes how he was making an effort to stay by her a lot but with him disturbing her thoughts, she was missing out on what she had planned.

* * *

For today, Tifa thought of walking with Cloud at the vast garden behind the Mansion. Cloud agreed to it quickly, feeling rather conscious being inside when Vincent and Yuffie thought of running to the markets. The two pairs were left alone, and as of now, the guys would like to give the girls a good distance.

"It's as pretty as ever" Tifa sighed in relief as she recalled the assortment of flowers. Cloud watched her relaxed face and then concentrated to her lips. He remembered its texture and for some reason he wanted to taste them again. You can't blame him, he's a guy!

Before he could even ask for what he was craving, Tifa pulled him by the arm and began to increase her speed.

He didn't argue at the sudden notion and just went along, running by her side. Wherever she plans to go, he would follow.

* * *

Aerith exhaled her fourth sigh as she had walked around the halls of the mansion for over an hour.

"Thirsty?" Zack asked from behind her. He's been following her the whole time, and because of it, she couldn't think of a plan on her next move.

She turns around to face him, a smile on her face "That would be nice" she thought he would give her a couple of minutes of solitary, but to her disappointment he was already carrying a can of her favorite juice. He was really making sure not to leave her side.

"Thanks" she tried to maintain her smile as she opened it and took a sip. From the corner of her eyes she looks out, expecting to see the dried patch of soil, but to her surprise, a flower stood in isolation.

Without another word, she storms of, Zack at her heels.

"Impossible" the barrier of the mask was breaking. Her eyes began to form teardrops as she ran to the garden and to the once dried patch of soil.

* * *

Tifa continued on running, she knew she saw Aerith running. And if she wasn't mistaken, her mask was off.

"Tifa" Cloud smiled, running along with her "what's the sudden run for?" he was thinking it was a joke, probably a tease Tifa made, but as soon as he noticed the lines forming on her face, her knew there was something more.

"Where are we going?" he asked, his smile completely vanished. She replies with one word, and that was enough for him.

"Aerith" with a turn from the corner, they headed to the place where it started.

* * *

Once Aerith sets foot on her destination, tears begins to fall from her eyes. The small patch of land where flowers used to grow that was now expected as nothing but dirt carries a single flower in all its glory.

The very sight makes her tears overflow as she goes down on her knees. Zack was just behind her, no idea to what was happening.

Visions of a little girl humming entered Aerith's mind.

_A little girl kneels down on a patch of land where bright flowers bloom. She hums in complete harmony while tending to her little friends. Her dress of pink hue was already dirtied and undoubtedly have few stitches loosed already. Yet the little girl pays no attention to the world except to her precious little garden._

AS rustling of leaves and grass grew louder, Aerith turned to see her sister, in full view with Cloud beside her. The peaceful visions turned dark.

_Fire roamed around an adolescent's little haven. Her green eyes overflowing with despair and tears as the once blooming flowers succumb to the fiery flames, completely burning them and turning them to ash. Through her despair a familiar face remained a safe distance away, her own red orbs the color of the flames. Along just beside her was a retreating Man whom she never had pleased since young._

Tifa looks at Aerith as she recalls the same memories that inflicted her sister's mind.

'_You're the reason! It's always YOU! YOU!'_

'_What do you want me to do?'_

'_Swear an Oath! Swear!'_

'…_.Anything….'_

'_Stay away from what are mine and those that bring me happiness…'_

'_Of course…'_

'_Even if it cost your own happiness…' _

'…_yes'_

The broken gaze from Aerith turned to cold stone. She stood eye level at Tifa. Tifa tried to compose herself and did her best to hold the tears about to give themselves out.

"It's here….you remember?" An icy tone left Aerith's mouth. Tifa simply nodded, not actually trusting her voice.

Not caring anymore that there was an audience, Aerith broke down "It was always you…"

She looks at the flower then back at her sister, a cruel laugh escaping her lips as tears were still flowing through her eyes.

"I bet you planted this? How much did it cost at the flower shop? You think I would fell for this?"

Without another thought, she raised her foot and pressed it down on the innocent flower. She repeats it a couple more times, before looking at Tifa.

Her Sister still stood the same she did when they were young. Stiff and as if holding out tears.

Without another word, Aerith leaves, Zack on her heels. Though Zack gave a glance at Cloud before moving.

As much as it was silly for them to just stand there, they couldn't just interrupt. They felt that they were in no position and they probably are.

Cloud clutched Tifa's shoulders, giving it a light squeeze of assurance. With a sigh, Tifa manages to bury her tears. She had Cloud to thank for always being there for her.

"Are you okay?" Cloud whispered to her ear. Tifa doesn't answer the question as she looks at the flower. Instead, she says something else.

"It hurts her more than it hurts me"

Tifa went near the dead flower and moved her finger on its once smooth and blooming petals. She knew it didn't grow at the patch, and of course it wasn't her who did it too. Her eyes turn to the window near them.

With a gasp, teary eyed Yuffie muffled her voice with the use of her hands. Her tears were dripping at what she just saw.

Vincent came to her aid once he finished unloading their baggage to the living room. He noted her tears and thought that she still blamed herself for what happened at the beach.

"It wasn't your fault, Yuffie…" he said, caressing her cheek.

She shook her head, tears still overflowing "Right now, it's mine…"

* * *

As Aerith ran faster, Zack felt the urge to set things straight and without any idea as to what he just did, he pushed Aerith lightly on the wall and cornered her with his hands.

He uses one hand to clutch onto her cheek where he wipes her tears. Aerith wouldn't look at him as she pants for breathe.

"Aerith, I need to know what's going on"

"Why should you? You don't know anything" she sniffed, Calming herself slowly.

"That's why you need to tell me! What's going on Aer…? Tell me…Please"

Hearing his plea, Aerith raised her head. Her reddened eyes seem to break Zack and with that opportunity, she runs to her room and locks herself.

Zack was left sitting in the halls, his head on his arms that are on his knees. It was the first time he sees her like that. She was always composed since they met. Even if she did change once she entered the school, she never let anyone see her tears just like that.

He is completely lost right now. He wanted to find the composed and cheerful Aerith he first met, not this Aerith.

The chest pieces have been moving; now the black's king is even moving without orders. The supposed attack of the black knight was backfired. Now it's gone, the bishop has to do its best to backfire now. It should make sure that the white queen goes down and not with its king. So, as queens do battle, so shall their kings.

* * *

There you go, one update…hope you like it! Sorry if its late…though I know I'm always kind of late…

oh yeah, zeprincelini, its a transition from Aerith to Tifa...sorry it took this long. i just wanted to try it out! :) hopefully you'll understand?


End file.
